Primordial Submission
by Jorssen 2
Summary: Palkia, Dialga, and, Giratina have not only come to rescue Uxie and Azelf from the clutches of The Veiled 16 of The Dusk Imperium empire, but to also challenge Rajik and the rest of the Veiled 16 with the intent to stop The Dusk Imperium's plans to destroy and remake the multiverse into a new universe where all walks of life, good or evil will walk side by side with each other.
1. Primordial Submission Pt 1

Within the large circular throne room of the twilight realm of the Veiled 16, the ultimate and undisputed leaders of the Multiversal goal of the Dusk Imperium Empire. All members of the Veiled 16 were on their thrones no doubt witnessing Rajik's jade green draconic creature beating upon Uxie like a rag doll and thrashing him around as the Legendary Knowledge was screaming in immense pain. Several members of the 16 other members of the 16 simply either stared in awe like Alyssa and Daviron or smiled wickedly and sadistically like Mmillidorrnnaa and Hisako, or even complete and utter fear like Hallibel as they all saw the creature mercilessly hit and attack Uxie as if the Primordial God was nothing. The dragon then dropped Uxie to the floor in a bloody mess as the Creator God of Knowledge was coughing up blood upon the floor. Just then as Uxie was about to regain his footing the dragon pinned him down with its claws as it had EVERY intention to rip the Legendary into pieces. But before it could do so, and before Rajik could whistle in order to stop the dragon from doing any further harm to the small Legendary, a strong, deep, super angry male voice suddenly shouted out at the dragon, which surprised most of the Veiled 16, including Uxie himself as he knew EXACTLY who that was.

" **LET MY BROTHER GO YOU SON OF A BITCH!** " Was all the voice said in a combination of a deep, Godly voice along with his own ordinary voice as a pink-colored, crescent-shaped Spatial Rend came out of nowhere and ruthlessly cut the green dragon into two pieces, much to its absolute shock as the upper half of the creature fell onto the ground on its back, thus releasing Uxie from its claws as the Creator God of Knowledge stood up from the floor, panting and clutching his left arm in extreme pain, and the lower half of the draconic beast still standing as black blood oozed from its top. Most of the Veiled 16 where shocked and surprised by this sudden course of action, minus Rajik and Ggiiovvannii, both of whom knew full well on who was responsible for the attack that tore the former's creature into two pieces.

"It would appear that another Primordial Deity has decided to appear among us as well." Was all Ggiiovvannii calmly said with his mob boss Italian accent as the elderly God turned his head to face Rajik, who nodded in agreement with his second-in-command of the Dusk Imperium.

"I agree…" Was all Rajik said has he looked up. "Show yourself… PALKIA."

It was then a pink-colored glow filled the entire room and the next thing a giant, pink-colored dragon with giant pearls on his shoulders appeared as he landed on the ground with a giant THUD! This new draconic creature is known as the Legendary Pokémon Palkia, who is a member of the Creation Trio alongside Dialga and Giratina, and is The Primordial Creator God of Space alongside both Chaos and Lepidoptera. Palkia is a light purple theropod-like Pokémon with stripes and markings of a darker shade and gray underarms and waist. He has round purple-striped plates on his shoulder area, where two pink pearls lie encrusted with a gray rim encircling them and fins in their back. Palkia's arms have extended formations resembling gauntlets and a purple band around each wrist. Palkia has a long neck, a pointed white crest on the top of his head that extends to his wings, two strong horn-like tusks on the sides of his jaw, and a powerful tail.

Palkia looked down at Uxie as the younger Primordial God had now reformed back into his true form as all of his wounds were now gone, save for three bite marks now permanently etched onto his stomach. Palkia, looking at Uxie in complete sympathy then telekinetically picked the Creator of Knowledge up and placed the tiny Legendary onto his right hand. Uxie looked so tiny next to Palkia; heck the sprite God was even smaller than a single claw of the massive dragon Deity. Uxie looked up at Palkia as the latter looked down at his hand just to look at his younger and smaller brother.

Uxie: P… Palkia.

"Uxie, are you alright?" Palkia asked, his voice filled with utter concern as he was looking straight up at his younger brother. The Creator God of Knowledge shook his head, which was a good enough answer for the Spatial Legendary. Palkia, along with the other Primordial Deities, had heard the entire conversation between Rajik, some of the Veiled 16, and Uxie. And like the other Palkia was shocked to hear that The Dusk Imperium are attempting to free the Tenebrarum Deos from their imprisonment, as part of their Magnum Opus to remake the multiverse in their images. Palkia, like all of the other Primordial Gods of The Primordial Union, thought that Rajik and the other members of The Dusk Imperium were INSANE with a capital IN and SANE. The Tenebrarum Deos are 20 of the EVILEST Gods within the Latin Pantheon, and are the children of the Primordial God of Evil itself, Sin Aeternam. The Tenebrarum Deos had caused SO MUCH devastation ALL those Eons ago in a terrible war that had occurred LONG before the creation of the universe itself, which had been about approximately 650 tredecillion years ago when they had attempted to mess with the tapestry of creation in an attempt to remake the "future" universe in their own image, and had almost destroyed The First Realm. They had even caused the permanent deaths of countless Deities, even the tragic death of Astaron, who is the God of Hope and Imagination (That's right, the Tenebrarum Deos are the only Gods (aside from the Primordial Gods who know on how to permanently **KILL** a God). Which was one of the main reasons on why they were all sealed away in the first place. And now Rajik and the rest of The Dusk Imperium, are planning on freeing these Dark Gods from their long, Eon-year imprisonment just to aid them in their twisted goal to reshape all of reality into some paradise where heroes and villains alike will walk side by side with each other, and where villains will be able to get away with whatever crime they commit, which was something that Palkia would NEVER allow to happen. He along with his children Hoopa and Hoopa Unbound put a stop to Zizzlorrn's plans of sacrificing hundred thousands of human souls to Hueco when the former Nocturna Espada member attempted to commit mass genocide on a city of innocent people with the dimension of Altare Yggdrasil. And he alongside his two sisters Dialga and Giratina also defeated Hueco and put a stop to the Hollow God's plans of wanting to wipe out the Human race and create a universe where only Hollow and Arrancar kind will exist. And he will certainly put a stop to both Rajik and The Empire's scheme to create a new universe. In fact the actions of the Dusk Imperium reminded Palkia of Team Galactic, and Cyrus. When Cyrus had tried to use both him and Dialga to create a new dimension, along with Uxie, Azelf, and Mespirit. But Cyrus's plan to use both Palkia and Dialga to create a new universe for him was utterly thwarted due to the actions of Ash Ketchum and his friends, along with the Champion of the Sinnoh region Cynthia, along with Uxie, Azelf, and Mespirit. Plus Giratina intervened at the last minute and dragged Cyrus into the Distortion World. And the same thing will definitely happen again in this story as well. Even though Palkia would rather not drag Ash and his friends into this war that is happening right now, because he didn't want to put them in harm's way, mainly out of fear on what Rajik or any of the Veiled 16 or the any of the Dusk Imperium, mainly the rest of the Espada or The Vanguard would do to them. And thus Palkia had decided to deal with The Dusk Imperium himself, due to the fact that he was ordered by his father Arceus Sr. to back up Uxie just in case Rajik or any of the Veiled 16 tried anything against the Creator of knowledge.

Arceus had the right idea in doing so, due to the fact that Rajik through the strange draconic creature that he had suddenly summoned from his body had somehow managed to easily HURT Uxie, UXIE! Who I might add is the Primordial God of ALL Knowledge in EXISTENCE! And he is not only nigh-omnipotent, but omniscient as well (since he IS the creator of all intelligence in existence itself) so he (Uxie) should have seen Rajik's attack coming, and should have completely anticipated it and obliterated the dragon that had attacked him, rather than him lying on the floor, beaten mercilessly by the demonic dragon and being ruthlessly pinned down by the creature's claws.

"Uxie, what happened?" Palkia asked as the younger Legendary Pokémon looked at him with a frown on his (Uxie's) face as the Primordial God of Knowledge stood up from the Space dragon's hand and floated up until he was high enough in the air to the point where Palkia would be able to look at him properly, which the massive Dragon God did. "Why did you allow that dragon to ruthlessly attack you like that? I KNOW that you are MUCH more powerful than this. You should have at least tried to defend yourself, why didn't you?"

Uxie sighed heavily as he began to explain to his draconic older brother about the reason on why he couldn't fight back against the dragon that viciously attacked him. "Palkia I was…"

"Yeah sorry hate to cut this so-called "brotherly" reunion short but… we Veils are on a VERY tight schedule and we would NOT like for any more of our precious time to be wasted just because you Primordials are all sore losers." Mmillidorrnnaa taunted as she made shoo, go away, scram gestures with her two hands as a sly, mocking grin was plastered on her face. "So go on, beat it, scram, hit the road, cross the pond, get lost, and go back to whatever shitty, half-assed dimensions that you two have crawled out of and stay there… nobody here wants to see or hear you two confess your incestuous love for each other."

Ignoring Mmillidorrnnaa's taunts and insults, Uxie continued to explain to Palkia on why he was unable to fight back against the creature that had attacked him. And as The Creator Primordial God of Knowledge it did not take that long for Uxie to figure out the true reason on why he was unable to defeat Rajik's monster, which was no surprise to Palkia, because the Spatial Pokémon, like Uxie had now also felt a good deal of his powers, as well as a GREAT portion of his strength being completely and utterly neutralized ever since he arrived in this dimension. Maybe being cut off from the main universe this dimension possibly had different laws and different ways of…

"Hey! (Whistles before she claps her hands together four times) I'm talking to you two! Get lo-"

Mmillidorrnnaa is cut off in an instant as Palkia, out of being completely fed up with Mmillidorrnnaa and her disrespectful attitude towards both him and Uxie, turned his head to face the sadistic Goddess, and shot a deadly death glare at her, which instantly cut her off. Two dark wine red eyes met two Amber-color eyes as they looked at each other intensely. "I have (Palkia then held up four finger-like claws in front of Mmillidorrnnaa just to further illustrate his point to the Goddess) FOUR words for you Mmillidorrnnaa… Shut... **the** **HELL** **UP!** "

Just then an anger mark appeared on Mmillidorrnnaa's head as the Life and Infamy Goddess now had an incensed look on her face, snarling and clenching her fists tightly as she watched Palkia quickly turn away from her afterwards and refocusing his full attention back on Uxie and continuing his conversation with the younger Legendary, not wanting to bother wasting his time getting into a pointless fight/argument with Mmillidorrnnaa, since his (Palkia) sister Dialga had told him not to let some of the Dusk Imperium members get under his skin, such as Hisako or Mmillidorrnnaa. "Well why don't you come over here and say that to my face you pearly motherfu-"

"Enough Mmillidorrnnaa, do not antagonize them." Ggiiovvannii interrupted Mmillidorrnnaa in a no-nonsense as the female Deity turned her head to face the almighty leader of The Vanguard as he spoke to her. "There is no need for you to start a pointless argument with either Palkia or Uxie, now behave yourself… am I understood?"

"I agree." Tia Hallibel added as Mmillidorrnnaa glared viciously at her, but the Tercera Espada was completely unaffected by the Goddess's death glare towards her. "You are already in trouble for killing off a potential war ally out of your own foolishness and sadistic lust for seeing others aside from yourself in sheer physical pain, do not make things much worse for yourself any further then you already have."

Mmillidorrnnaa had instantly wanted to shout at Hallibel and tell her to fuck off, but quickly realized that that would be a foolish move, due to the fact that Hallibel is a LOT stronger than her and could and would defeat her effortlessly. Mmillidorrnnaa was a lot of things, but she was not stupid and didn't want to start a pointless fight between either her, Hallibel, or Ggiiovvannii, which were pointless fights that she knew full well that she would lose. So rather than saying something foolish in order to invoke more of either Ggiiovvannii or Rajik's wrath upon her, Mmillidorrnnaa had decided to just calm down and let it go for now as she sighed and grumbled childishly in defeat through gritted and clenched teeth. "Fine!" Was all Mmillidorrnnaa said, again through clenched teeth as the Goddess sulked back into her chair, crossing her left leg over her right leg while folding her arms and pouting very childishly, grumbling angrily and wrathfully under her breath. "Stupid, fucking, pink-colored asshole!" The sadistic Goddess hissed under her breath and clenched teeth in pure anger over being verbally insulted and humiliated in front of everyone by the Primordial God of Space.

"You mean to tell me that Rajik DID something to you?" Palkia asked as he turned his head to face the Cero Espada, who only looked back at the Dragon God of Space. Just then Rajik's dragon, now completely and fully regenerated, completely stood up once more as it snarled viciously at the Spatial Legendary, wanting to get absolute vengeance against Palkia for cutting it in half. Palkia as he was looking at Uxie, also saw Rajik's dragon snarling at him, wondering on how it could still be alive. Palkia sensed the bloodlust and anger seeping from the dragon, wanting to rip Palkia into shreds and eat Uxie alive.

"Yes he did." Uxie explained as he nodded his head at the elder Legendary. "He…"

"Look out!" Palkia shouted as he pushed Uxie out of the way with his left hand as the green dragon that had attacked Uxie was now fully regenerated as it was charging towards the two Universal Legendary Pokémon. It had now stabbed Palkia through the chest with its right claw. The dragon, with its right hand embodied onto the Primordial Dragon God's chest, then gripped onto Palkia's heart and squeezed it painfully and tremendously with extreme force. The Space Dragon coughed up tremendous blood as some of it splashed onto the dragon's face. The draconic creature slurped loudly in the manner of someone drinking soup as it licked and drank the blood off of its muzzle hungrily, thirstily, and ravenously with its long, snake-like tongue. Palkia gritted his sharp teeth as he was fighting to ignore the massive pain washing over his body as his red eyes glowed a bright red, snarling viciously.

"HOLY SHIT THAT'S SO FUCKING BRUTAL!" Hisako shouted in pure amusement, moaning passionately as she slowly licked her lips like a snake with saliva flying out of her mouth, watching in pure amusement as she and the others watched Rajik's dragon drive its entire clawed hand through Palkia's chest. "RIP THAT PINK-COLORED, PENIS-HEADED, COCKSUCKING SHITHEAD INTO PIECES! AND EAT THAT NOSELESS LITTLE YELLOW WEAKLING ALIVE! AH HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!"

"PALKIA!" Uxie shouted out in utter concern as the Primordial God of Knowledge had attempted to fly over to Palkia, out of concern for his elder brother. But before the Knowledge Pokémon could advance any further towards Palkia, the Primordial Dragon God of Space then held out his left, five-clawed hand in front of Uxie, which caused the younger Primordial Legendary to stop dead in his tracks.

"Stay back!" Palkia shouted to his younger brother as he kept his full attention on the dragon that had impaled him through the chest.

"But Palkia-"

"I'll be fine Uxie; I have been dealt with MUCH WORSE injuries throughout the Eons in the countless battles that I have been in." Palkia assured as he kept his full attention on the green dragon that had plunged its entire clawed hand into the Spatial Dragon God's chest. "Stay behind me and DON'T get involved with this battle! Because you know full well on how powerless and vulnerable you are within this realm, and that you can easily be defeated here by any of these monsters!"

"I see." Uxie replied in a calm and placid tone, which still had a lot of worry behind it. "Just be careful Palkia, remember the Veiled 16 are not to be underestimated, especially in a realm which is their home turf."

"I know." Palkia retorted as he clenched his sharp teeth together, snarling as blood exploded from his mouth. Despite the EXTREME, NIGH-UNBEARABLE pain that Palkia was going through, Palkia still stood firm and tall like a mountain, and like the nigh-omnipotent Primordial God that he is. It was going to take a WHOLE LOT MORE for Palkia to be defeated that easily, regardless of whether or not his powers and abilities were completely restricted. Plus he was absolutely immortal and thus CANNOT die. Palkia bared/clenched his sharp teeth/fangs and growled heavily, the sound originating deep in his chest and vibrating from within his throat as tremendous amounts of blood began gushing out from both his chest and from his clenched teeth.

"You think that both you, your bastard boss, and the REST of these arrogant fools can suppliant ME?! Just because the majority of my powers are suppressed within this fucking dimension of yours?!" Palkia asked as he now gave the dragon a death glare with both of his eyes glowing a bright red, and with his fangs bared as he growled heavily. "Don't make me laugh you arrogant cowardly weakling! You seem to have forgotten that I am a Primordial GOD!"

Palkia then roared loudly as he gripped the green dragon by both sides of its head with his clawed hands tightly and then rearing his head back before he gave the dragon one painful and skull-breaking headbutt. The dragon roared in pain as black blood had oozed from its forehead due to the pointed white crest on the top of Palkia's head impaling the green dragon through the brain. Palkia wasn't done yet however; he then summoned an Aura Sphere within the palms of his clawed hands, and held said Aura Sphere within the palms of his clawed hands and ruthlessly slashed the dragon across its face with both of his clawed hands/claws, which caused the contained Aura Sphere's to explode upon the dragon's face. The dragon hissed in pain as it retracted its claw from Palkia's chest, but not before taking Palkia's heart with it, which caused tremendous blood to explode from the Legendary Pokémon's chest. Palkia teleported several inches away from the dragon and clenched his chest for a bit as the Spatial Dragon God couched up even more blood onto the floor. However Palkia quickly got over the immense pain washing throughout his body as both his chest wound and his heart begin to regenerate themselves quickly, having dealt with EVEN WORSE pain throughout the Eons, being Yoctillions of years old. The dragon then ate the heart ravenously as it also licked the blood from its claws and drank the blood off of its claws. The dragon sat up again as it turned to face Palkia as it grinned wickedly and sadistically, enjoying the taste of the Space Dragon's heart and blood. " **HAAAAA! UMMMMMY!** (MMMMMM! YUMMMMY)" Was all the dark green dragon said as it once again slurped loudly in the manner of someone loudly, hungrily, and messily drinking soup as it licked and drank the blood off of its muzzle hungrily, thirstily, and ravenously once again with its long, snake-like tongue.

Palkia, upon seeing the dragon consume his previous heart and drink the blood, and lick its lips while shouting on how delicious Palkia's blood and heart were, now had a look of complete disgust upon his face. "Fucking beast!" Was all that Palkia said as his right arm began to glow in a pink color as he was charging up his signature attack, Spatial Rend.

Palkia roared as he fired the Spatial Rend at the draconic demon, who flew in the air as the Spatial Rend gave chase to it. Palkia, Uxie, and all of the Veiled 16 looked up in the air including Rajik himself. The Spatial Rend then flew straight towards the dragon as it connected with the dragon, enveloping it within a massive, pink-colored explosion.

"That was for my brother you bastard." Palkia said as he looked up at the explosion, satisfied that he was able to get some form of revenge for his little brother Uxie for the way the draconic creature had viciously attacked the Knowledge Pokémon.

"Are you alright Palkia?" Uxie asked as the Creator Spatial God turned his head to face the Creator God of Knowledge, nodding his head at the latter.

"Yes." Was all Palkia said as Uxie sighed in complete relief.

"Thank Father." Uxie gratefully said as he decided to quickly warn Palkia about Rajik's dragon. "And Palkia be careful, that creature… it's not dead, it is still alive."

"I know." Palkia said as he turned his head back to face the explosion, and out from the explosion did Rajik's dragon flew out of and charged towards Palkia with this claws glowing in a black color. Palkia was prepared to deal with this dragon's sneak attack as his own claws began to glow in a pink color, preparing for a dragon claw attack. And in no time whatsoever the two dragons began to ruthlessly clash against each other as massive sparks flew across the vicinity, not affecting any of the Veiled 16 at ALL. The dragon then scratched Palkia across his stomach, leaving three long bloodied marks across the Dragon God's armor. In response to this Palkia also scratched the draconic demon across the stomach, leaving three long bloodied marks across its stomach. Palkia then opened his mouth and fired a well-placed hyper beam at the dragon, thus causing another massive explosion. Palkia had attempted to fire yet another hyper beam at the dragon in an attempt to finish it off, but the dragon had quickly flew out of the explosion, snarling and roaring like the mad beast that it is. Its large fist crashed into Palkia's stomach, which made the Spatial Primordial God wretch in absolute pain and cough up tremendous amounts of blood. The dark green draconic creature then raised up its other claw in an attempt to grab Palkia's neck and rip his head off. But Palkia quickly intercepted the dragon's attempt to rip his head off by grabbing onto its hand with his own hand. Palkia, with his Vast Godly strength, then ripped off the dragon's two arms, causing the beast to scream in pain as black blood was pouring tremendously from its arms. Palkia then dropped the dragon's two severed arms into the ground as said severed arms faded away into nothingness. Just then The Lord of Space then teleported out of sight, which had confused the dark green dragon. Due to being unable to sense Godly Spiritual Energy, the dragon was unable to sense Palkia or his Vast Divine Spiritual Energy, a major disadvantage that Palkia was all too happy to take advantage of.

And the next thing, the dragon then felt several large fists painfully pound upon its face as black blood exploded from its face nostrils, eyes and mouth. The still invisible Palkia then thrashed the dragon around in a very ruthless and brutal manner with most of the Veiled 16 staring in shock and awe as the invisible God of Space was beating the snot out of Rajik's "inner piece of himself." And hitting it like a rag doll as the dragon could not even react fast enough to defend itself. Palkia was attacking the dragon the same way it had attacked his brother. And again this was revenge for the way the dragon had attacked Uxie. Palkia had seen this beast casually attack his younger brother Uxie in a ruthless and vicious manner while most of these sadistic Veiled 16 bastards (especially both Mmillidorrnnaa and Hisako) were all nonchalantly, casually and gleefully laughing at Uxie's plight. What this monster had done to his brother, Palkia was going to deliver back onto the creature ten… no a hundred… no… a THOUSANDFOLD, he was going to make this draconic demon feel the ultimate wrath of a Primordial God.

The dragon then felt Palkia PAINFULLY bite onto its neck as the draconic Legendary had used a vicious crunch attack on the dragon. However no blood was drawn from the area where Palkia had bit onto the creature due to the fact that Palkia's sharp teeth had completely cauterized the wound where he had bit the creature on, even though the dragon itself had coughed up tremendous blood as it felt Palkia bite onto its neck.

The invisible Palkia, still feeling like the creature had not suffered enough, then had his entire right arm glow in a pink color. He then grabbed the creature by the wound on its throat where he had bitten it upon _hard_ to the point where was dragon started to roar out loud in tremendous pain but it could not scream due to Palkia squeezing its windpipe, thus blocking out its voice. The Space Dragon God turned visible once again as he then impaled the beast through its chest with the hand and claw that was glowing in a pink color. "Chaotic Spatial Rend!" Was all Palkia said as a barrage of Spatial Rends bursted themselves out from the dragons' back.

Uxie could only watch in awe and terror as Palkia was using his devastating attack upon Rajik's dragon as the creature itself was roaring in absolute pain with the endless barrage of Spatial Rends bursting out from the it's back. In his long long long countless Eons and millennia of life Uxie had never seen Palkia get this violent and brutal before. Not even against Zizzlorrn back when he was aligned with Aizen. He had expected this manner of brutality from Giratina, who is also known as the Primordial Goddess of Destruction (Hakaishin Giratina) and is the most violent and brutal of the Creation Trio. But then again Palkia had had his brutal moments where he has been known to dish out extreme pain against his opponents, and this moment was no doubt one of them. Dialga on the other hand was the LEAST violent of the Creation Trio as she has been known to finish her battle quickly, but when push comes to shove even Dialga can be violent, for when that happens, she has been known to slowly and painfully age the poor fool who had the misfortune of greatly pissing her off and incurring her wrath into dust (though this is VERY rare as Dialga is the most calm, placid, and levelheaded of the Creation Trio and has been known to perfectly control her anger).

Meanwhile Palkia then released his claw from the dragon's chest after his countless Spatial Rend attacks. He then slammed the dragon against Rajik's throne and grabbed onto its head and ruthlessly slammed the head of the dark green beast into the throne of the Cero Espada. Rajik himself was not at all affected by this as he looked down and saw that his beast was having its head pounded in against his throne by Palkia.

' _I see, so Palkia intends to get vengeance for Uxie after witnessing my dragon attack the God of Knowledge._ ' Rajik thought to himself as he watched the Dragon God slam the head of his dragon against his throne. ' _I see how it is, if you attack one Primordial God another will appear in order to defend their comrade, I suppose I should commend Palkia for being strong enough to overcome the effects of the Twilight unlike Uxie, who was completely subdued by its effects._ '

After a vicious beating at the hands of the Primordial God of Space, the dragon then teleported several times away from Palkia, who turned invisible once again as he pounded upon Rajik's dragon mercilessly, again out of vengeance for the way the monster had ruthlessly attacked his (Palkia's) brother Uxie. It roared VERY loudly as it had sent several shockwaves around the vicinity. It then twisted its head around its body as its body turned around also, angrily snarling as it couldn't sense Palkia's Godly Spiritual Energy. And to add insult to injury, the dragon then felt a clamped fist slam upon its head HARD, which had nearly fractured the dragon's skull as its eyes literally bulged out of its head in a comical and hilarious fashion as blood began to fly out from its mouth. The dark green dragon then snarled in pure rage as it was being assaulted by the Legendary of Space, wondering on how could the Primordial God of Space STILL be powerful enough to challenge it. Palkia's nigh-omnipotent powers and abilities were supposed to be COMPLETELY REPRESSED within this realm.

" **How can this be?!**." The dragon roared out loudly in absolute anger and pure blinded rage. " **How can this wretched Space Deity still be strong enough to challenge me?!** "

Just then the creature remembered Uxie as it turned its attention towards the Primordial God of Knowledge as it then realized that the Space Dragon had left his younger brother unprotected. A wicked grin then graced its features as it realized that it now had a "hostage", it knew FULL WELL that Uxie was COMPLETELY and UTTERLY powerless against it within this realm, as seen by its brutal and vicious beatdown of the Knowledge Legendary.

Uxie had looked in utter fear as the dragon advanced towards him with the intent to use him as a hostage and to take its frustrations out on the small Pixie God. However before the dragon could even go and attack the Knowledge Pokémon once more, it then felt five, sharp-clawed hands grip the back of its head tightly, digging into the bones of its flesh in the most painful fashion, which caused the dragon to roar out loudly in pain. It was then raised up by that clawed hand before gripping its right ankle with another clawed hand. And in one swift motion, Palkia, still "invisible" then smashed the dragon's spine onto his left knee before smashing it again over his right knee. The dragon had felt dazed as it had begun to see stars. Palkia then appeared once more as he grabbed the dragon by the head with his two hands. Both of his arms were gripped tightly, not just around both sides of the dragon's forehead, but also around each of the arms which it had used to plunge into Palkia's chest and rip out his heart, as well as to ruthlessly beat upon the Spatial Dragon God's smaller brother. Palkia was literally bear-hugging the dragon in the most painful fashion.

"You motherfucker!" Palkia snarled in pure rage as he bear-hugged the creature even tighter. "Attempting to attack Uxie with the full knowledge that he is completely weaker than you within this realm, that is the definition of absolute cowardice!" The Spatial Legendary bared his fangs at Rajik's dragon as he snarled in its face. "And I am going to teach you on WHAT happens when you mess with my family!"

CCRRAACCKKK!

Palkia then began to painfully slam his forehead against the dragon's own forehead, HARD with vigor and without mercy. The grinding, crushing, and sickening sound of two skulls colliding against each other with a sickening, violent crunch had begun to fill the air. Almost all of the Veiled 16 had all watched with shock as they witnessed Palkia rapidly and painfully headbutt Rajik's dragon so mercilessly. Members of the Veiled like Alyssa and Daviorn had looks of horror, shock, and fear, with Alyssa clamping her hands over her mouth. Whereas members like Mmillidorrnnaa and Hisako snarled animalistic, bestial, inhuman growls from their throats in pure anger as their fists were clenched super tightly, which drew blood. Hisako's teeth were clenched so tightly that they could break from any moment at the intense pressure that she was putting on them. She REALLY wanted to go down there and utilize a deadly attack combination of Sonido Grabar (Sound Burn) and Garras de Dedo (Finger Claw) in order to take Palkia by surprise and rip both him and his brother Uxie into shreds.

Oh yeah speaking of Uxie, Hisako had turned her attention towards the Creator of Knowledge, and to add further insult to further injury, Uxie was smiling, happy that his pathetic little "vengeance" against the beast that had tried to rip him into shreds and eat him was being fulfilled at the hands of the Spatial Pokémon Palkia. That noseless little shit was starting to piss Hisako off even further, she wanted to go down there and ring Uxie's head from his tiny fucking body in order to wipe that fucking smirk off of his ugly-looking face for good.

Uxie smiled a happy smile as he watched his fellow Sinnoh Legendary and elder brother beat the crap out of the very beast that had ruthlessly attacked both him and Palkia. He was proud of Palkia, proud that Palkia was able to a certain degree resist the very same unknown power suppressor that had GREATLY and UTTERLY affected him (Uxie). Yes it was violent, but this was karma for the way the draconic monster had ruthlessly attacked him earlier and had ruthlessly attacked Palkia by tearing out his heart. Just then Uxie hard a familiar pissed-off, sour female voice shout at him, but didn't turn his head just to face the source of the voice.

"Just what the fuck are you smiling at you ugly, blind, brain-headed, noseless, little, cocksucking shithead?!" Hisako shouted at the being who is the VERY essence of Knowledge itself. "The only reason on why you're getting your dumbass "revenge" is because your faggot of a brother somehow found a way to resist the effects of the twilight, if he were just as powerful as you were, you would've been crying like the little BALL-LESS pussy that you are as Rajik's "piece of himself" rips the long-necked shithead brother of yours into bloody chunks of pieces!"

Humph! You can say that again Qufang." Mmillidorrnnaa added as she frowned at the smiling Uxie in complete disgust. "Stupid little pixie twerp gets all arrogant just because Pearlfuckingzilla is here to defend him just because he is too weak to protect himself."

Uxie was too proud of his brother Palkia to even remotely care about both Hisako and Mmillidorrnnaa's death threats and insults towards him. He had wished that he could've helped out Palkia against Rajik's dragon, and that this dimension didn't make him so weak. But still Uxie had the utmost confidence in the Legendary Primordial God of Space that he alone would be able to defeat Rajik, the Veiled 16, and the rest of the Dusk Imperium, and thus continued to watch Palkia beat the living snot out of Rajik's dragon/"piece of himself" with awe.

And as for the rest of the Veiled 16, they did not expect that Palkia would still retain half of his Vast Godly strength. They had expected that what had happened with Uxie would happen with Palkia, but none of them had expected that Palkia, being of the first tier of Primordial Gods, would still be powerful enough to pose some kind of a threat to them and challenge them, regardless of whether his powers were suppressed or not. But still they had certain tricks up their sleeves that even Palkia was completely unaware of. While none of them would easily defeat the Legendary of Space, but they would all still HURT him pretty badly. But still Primordial Gods were VERY resourceful, so they had to be careful and NOT underestimate ANY of them.

Rajik himself was also surprised by this new course of action. He did not expect that Palkia, despite having the majority of his Almighty Divine powers stripped from him within the Twilight, would still be strong enough to fight back against his "piece of himself" if anything he honestly thought that Palkia was going to meet the same fate as Uxie, but he now realized and remembered that Palkia completely and utterly DWARFS Uxie in power, so Palkia still being strong enough to oppose him and the Dusk Imperium in general is not too surprising. But still he and the rest of the Veiled 16 have several "tricks" in store for both Palkia and his brother Uxie.

So again they all were being witnesses to Palkia ruthlessly giving Rajik's dragon a very painful headbutt. Palkia's own armor, which was a lot tougher than the dragon's own armor, not to mention that the pointed white crest on the top of Palkia's head impaling the green dragon through the brain once again, along with the fact that Palkia was stronger than the dragon, gave the Lord of Space a critical advantage over the dark green draconic beast.

CRAKK! CRAKK! CRUNK! CRUNK! **CRRRRUUUUNNNNCCCCHHHH!**

For over several minutes Palkia had kept violently banging his head against the dragons', pounding with all of his might. The beast had tried it's very best and hardest to break free of the Dragon God's iron grip with its legs and flaring its black Reiatsu, but unfortunately for it, Palkia's Vast Godly strength and grip made him too strong for the dragon (Plus he had used his Almighty Spatial Powers sometime during the battle to make the dragon incapable of returning to Rajik). The Primordial Dragon God's head repeatedly pounding against Rajik's beast. The dragon had begun to fade in and out of consciousness as black blood was running down its face from the brutal lacerations on its forehead.

Palkia stopped for a bit as he quickly teleported as the dark green dragon roared at the top of its lungs, glaring viciously at the Spatial Dragon God with so much hatred that if looks could truly kill, Palkia would've been dead, ten-BILLION times over, to the point where even his immortality won't save him.

" **Cur-Curse YOU! YOU INSOLENT GOD! YOU WRETCHED DEITY! HOW DARE** **YOU DEFY YOUR EMPEROR?! HOW DARE YOU DEFY THE SON OF THE WICKED GOD OF WRATH DEMOGORRGARRON! RELEASE ME! RELEASE ME AT ONCE YOU FILTHY WTRETCHED GOD! BEFORE DEMOGORRGARRON'S UNHOLY WRATH IS UNLEASHED UPON YOU AND YOUR PATHETIC WEAKLING OF A BROTHER!** " The dark green dragon roared in a voice that was a complete and perfect blend of a deep, demonic, male voice, along with a super, high-pitched, child-like, male voice as it kept struggling against Palkia's powerful "bear hug" against it. Palkia was unnerved by this dragon shouting at him in several scary voices.

"Because I can! Because YOU hurt by brother! And because you are WEAK!" Palkia snarled as his stern, angry look was upon his face as he once again got into the dragon's face. "And because you're DONE!"

The "piece of Rajik" once again glared viciously at the Spatial Dragon God with undying hatred as the latter spoke to the former once again.

"Never **MESS** with my little brother again you rotten bastard!" And just like that Palkia resumed his brutal headbutt attack against the creature.

 **KRRAACK! KRRAACCKK! CRRRRUUUUNNNNCCCCHHHH!**

And just like that, the dragon of Rajik completely faded out of consciousness, and its entire body went limp.

"Hmph, I underestimated Palkia, it appears that stronger the Primordial Deity the more that they are able to resist the effects of this dimension." Rajik said as he watched Palkia grab and hold the unconscious dragon by the neck.

"Oh great, Pearlzilla got fuckin lucky!" Mmillidorrnnaa exclaimed with a frown on her face, folding her arms.

"Oh don't worry Mimi; the boss has MUCH in store planed for these so-called Gods." Hisako assured as she gave the Life and Infamy Goddess an evil grin.

"Oh I know." Mmillidorrnnaa said with a wicked grin on her face. "Once Rajik appears in his final form, he is going to slaughter both Pearlzilla and his two "brothers" like the filthy Gods that they are."

Dark green blood mixed with his own crimson blood dripped down from the long pointed crest located on Palkia's head, but the Space Dragon ignored it completely. Palkia then spread his wings apart as he flew high into the air. He then turned looked down at Rajik as he fixated a glare at the Satanic Arrancar as he (Palkia) had held up the Cero Espada's dragon by its neck as the creature lay unconscious.

"Rajik, I believe this piece of trash is yours!" Palkia shouted as he violently threw the unconscious dragon down at the Espada, who quickly Sonidoed out of the way as the dragon crashed into the Espada's throne, demolishing it completely and completely appeared once again hovering above the ground, glaring at Palkia.

Palkia's right arm glowed with a pink color as he quickly charged up his signature attack. "Now go to Hell!" And just like that Palkia quickly threw the Spatial Rend at both Rajik and his dragon. Rajik held out his left hand as he blocked the Spatial Rend with it. However Rajik has pushed off of his throne room by the full force of Palkia's attack, and was flown back until the Espada was completely swallowed up by the Spatial Rend as the attack also struck Rajik's dragon, and just like that both Rajik and his "Inner Piece of himself." were enveloped in a mighty explosion.

"Well there's something that you don't see every day." Daviron committed as he witnessed Palkia defeating Rajik's dragon.

"We shouldn't underestimate them." Hallibel said, folding her arms. "Uxie may have been subjected to the Heavenly Primordial power suppressor completely, but it had less effect of Palkia due to the fact that he eclipses Uxie in terms of power." Hallibel then looked at Palkia as the Space Dragon God's shoulder pearls stopped glowing. "We need to be careful against these Primordial Gods, while we have the upper hand against them in this realm, but still we shouldn't underestimate them."

Ggiiovvannii was not surprised to see that Palkia was successful in overpowering Rajik's dragon, as he knew full well of how strong Palkia was, regardless of whether his powers were repressed or not. But he also knew that Rajik had another "trick" up his sleeve.

Uxie teleported by his older brother's side as the Space Dragon God locked his wine red left eye to him (Uxie). "Are you alright Palkia?"

"I'm fine Uxie." Palkia answered as the spatial member of the Creation Trio turned his head to face his fellow Primordial God and brother. "I am sorry for what Rajik and his dragon did to you; if I had arrived sooner I'd…"

"Don't worry about it Palkia." Uxie assured as he spoke to the Almighty Space God. "You personally avenged me, and you defeated Rajik's beast, so it'll be alright."

Palkia nodded in agreement with Uxie's words with a smile in his face. "Alright." Just then both Universal Legendaries turned their heads to face the now-regenerating throne of Rajik as the Satanic Espada walked out from the explosion as his "inner piece of himself" was then reabsorbed back into his body in the form of dark green smoke as he looked at the two Primordial Deities, mainly Palkia. The Spatial member of the Creation Trio looked right back at the Satanic Arrancar, red eyes met red eyes.

Palkia: Rajik!

Uxie: Fisher.

"I underestimated you." Rajik admitted as his destroyed throne quickly reformed from below his feet as he quickly stood upon it once more. "Palkia it appears that unlike Uxie, you were able to overpower and defeat the "piece of me". Rajik committed as he took off his sunglasses. "The stronger the Primordial, the more that they are able to resist the effects of this dimension, THAT'S why you were able to defeat my dragon. But don't think that it'll bring you victory; you fool, for I will show you Palkia, you and your brother, on how you Primordial Gods will never stop us."

"The ONLY reason on why you and everyone else here are able to arrogantly boast your so-called "superiority" over us is because you have your beloved "almighty" Twilight to protect you and the Veiled 16, which includes the "Primordial Heaven Absorbing Orb." Which is the device neutralizing our powers. If it weren't for the Twilight, you and everybody else here would've been annihilated in less than a second either by Uxie or myself." Palkia pointed out in a matter-of-facts tone of voice.

"It's true Rajik and you know it." Uxie added as Rajik turned his head to face him. "The only reason you were able to have your monster catch me off guard and attack me viciously is because of the way you had my powers completely repressed because of your Primordial Heaven Absorbing Orb protecting you and everyone else within the Dusk Imperium empire."

Rajik, upon hearing this, had begun to applaud.

"How perceptive of you Uxie, to figure out the TRUE reason on why your powers are repressed within the Twilight." Rajik said as he stopped clapping as he continued to look at the two Primordial Gods. "I knew all along that you Primordial Gods would attempt to stop me and The Dusk Imperium from our goal of creating a new universe and thus I had decided to take "precautions". The leader of the Tenebrarum Deos was generous enough to create a second Primordial Heaven Absorbing Orb which was akin to the first one they had used against the Primordial Deities such as you and your brother Palkia all of those Eons ago in your battle against them, which involved you Primordials sealing them away within the dimension of eternal nothingness."

"Pandemonium." Uxie said as he turned his head to face Palkia. "Rajik is working alongside Pandemonium and the rest of the Tenebrarum Deos in their shared goal, that's why he was able to provide Rajik with the same device that neutralized our powers all those Eons ago."

Palkia nodded in agreement with Uxie as he turned to face Rajik. "So you knew full well that you could NEVER defeat us, so you decided to turn to the Tenebrarum Deos for help on how to neutralize our powers just so that it'll be a lot easier for you to take us down."

Rajik: Correct.

"Rajik I don't know on what could you possibly GAIN from aligning yourself with the Tenebrarum Deos, and setting them free for that matter, but I am telling you, don't do it!" Palkia warned as he glared intensely at the Espada. "There is a **REASON** on WHY we had locked them away all those Eons ago, and if you set them free, they won't obey you or your orders, they will DESTROY you and ALL of reality and reshape it on THEIR image! Just like they tried to do all of those Eons ago."

Rajik didn't say anything about this, for he didn't want to waste his time explaining to Palkia on why he needed to free the Tenebrarum Deos.

"My brother Uxie had attempted to stop you and the rest of the Veiled 16 from commencing with your plans, but instead of listening to Uxie or at LEAST considering SOME of his words, you decided to send that filthy dragon of yours upon him and had it mercilessly beat him to death! And it would've TORN him apart and ate him alive if I hadn't stepped in and saved him!" Palkia then balled up his clawed fingers into a fist as he snarled viciously. "Rajik tell me, why did you feel the need to set your dragon upon my brother. Tell me, what the Hell did Uxie do to deserve you sending your fucking dragon upon him?!"

Rajik just simply started at Palkia as the Space Dragon God asked this question. Whereas half of the Veiled 16 members outright laughed hysterically at Palkia, acting as if like he asked the most stupidest question that is expected for a toddler to ask.

"Hmph, is it not obvious?" Daviorn answered with a smug look on his face as he looked at Palkia, who didn't even bother to look at the male Veiled 16 member.

("Your beloved brother Uxie had attempted to get in our way in a foolish attempt to stop our goal of reshaping the multiverse, so it should not be surprising to you on what would happen to him as a result. And as the Primordial God of Knowledge he knew FULL WELL of the consequences of his foolhardy decision, that his powers would be all but gone within the Twilight, and that Rajik would teach him his place the hard way. And trust me Palkia you too shall also follow the same fate for making the same mistake your brother did.") Alyssa said through sign language to the Spatial Legendary Pokémon, who Palkia also ignored.

"What are you a retard?!" Hisako asked deliriously as she laughed her ass off at Palkia, who didn't even bother to give the crazy female Arrancar his attention. "Your noseless little shithead of a brother decided to be the fucking hero and try to convince the Boss to stop his goal to remake the multiverse in our own image and look what happened to him, he got his ass kicked badly by Rajik's dragon, who would've torn Uxie into bloody delicious chunks of Godly meat until you decided to go and fuck everything up by putting your goddamn nose where it doesn't belong, you filthy penis-headed, pink-colored, cocksucking shithead!"

"Because Uxie had came on the behalf of that arrogant fool Arceus in a pitiful attempted to COW me, in order to prove that you Primordial Gods are MY betters, so I decided to show Arceus and the rest of your "people" on how wrong they are and on how outclassed they truly are against me by having the "Inner Piece of Myself." demonstrate on WHAT would happen if ANY of you got involved with our plans by having it attack Uxie, but it wouldn't have killed him due to the fact that he IS an immortal Primordial God, despite the fact that it would have torn him apart. And Palkia, like Uxie you too had also felt the creature's rage as it stabbed you within the chest and ripped out your heart in the process. Uxie on the other hand felt the creature's rage as it bit into him."

Uxie glared at Rajik whereas Palkia snarled viciously at Rajik as his wine red eyes glowed a bright red color, his claws glowing pink as well. Rajik continued on with his explanation, not at all phased by the two Primordial Gods glaring at him. "You see unlike the members of my Vanguard, who all came of their own free will, this creature; this being is a demon of pure anger and rage created by the Wicked God of Wrath Demogorrgarron. Demogorrgarron allowed me to subdue his demonic creature by fighting it over 4 years every day of every hour to the point where I almost died, until it became a part of me. Demogorrgarron was impressed by my strength and had gained eternal respect for me from hence forward and allowed me to command his creation and make it a part of my being."

"I see." Uxie said, shaking his head in disappointment.

Palkia simply glared at the Satan Espada as he continued to speak.

"However Arceus did NOT heed my warning and you Palkia are proof of that, because he sent you here to stop me, which is shown by you defeating my dragon with the intent to avenge your brother, and you are still here, intending to stop me alongside Uxie, even though Uxie is completely powerless within this realm."

"That's because we Primordials will NEVER go down at the hands of the likes of you and your cronies!" Palkia said in a matter-of-facts tone of voice. "I told you Rajik that I was going to put a STOP to your plan of multiversal domination, and I will NOT leave here till I've succeeded in doing so!" Uxie nodded in agreement with the elder Legendary.

"Then I will make sure that you, your brother and the rest of the foolish Primordial Gods, especially your insolent Father; suffer for both your arrogance and stupidity."

Uxie glared at Rajik as Palkia glared viciously at Rajik as the Espada had insulted their Father Arceus Sr.

"And I know the second reason on why you are here Palkia." Rajik said as he turned his head to face Uxie. "Because you saw that my "dragon" was attacking Uxie, THAT'S why you felt the need to step in and save him and to do battle against my dragon… may I ask why?"

"Because that's my brother, my FAMILY that you're hurting!" Palkia shouted as his wine red eyes glared intensely at the Satanic Arrancar. "Uxie is my little brother, and I am going to do EVERYTHING in my power to protect him, from your fucking dragon, the Tenebrarum Deos, from the Dusk Imperium, from the rest of these Veiled 16 bastards, and especially… from YOU!"

Uxie looked at his elder brother with admiration, and with a smile on his face, happy that Palkia cares so much about him. "Palkia…"

"And one more thing Rajik!" Palkia added as all of the Veiled 16 looked at the Space Dragon God intensely. "As I said before Uxie is MUCH MUCH **MUCH** more powerful than any of you in this room combined! If it weren't for the fact that you and the rest of the Veiled 16 decided to hide in this dimension like the cowards that you are, Uxie would've easily have wiped every… single… one of you of your memories and intelligence, and that fucking dragon of yours that you had sent to attack him with the intent to EAT him would've been NOTHING to him! Instead he would've easily have obliterated that demonic pet of yours from existence, and then you and everybody else here would have those massive egos of yours shoved far up your asses, and would been rendered into unintelligent zombie-esque drones by the time Uxie was through with you all!"

Some of the more hotheaded members of the Veiled 16 gritted their teeth's upon hearing Palkia call them cowards, whereas some of the more calm, levelheaded, and composed members shook their heads in complete disagreement with the Space Dragon's bold claim.

Hisako clenched her fist tightly as she gritted her teeth, with said fist drawing blood. It took **EVERY… BIT…** of willpower from Hisako to prevent her from attacking Palkia right then and there and ripping the Spatial Pokémon into shreds. How dare this fucking dragon God open his stupid ass mouth and call her a COWARD! "Say that to my face you pink-colored, penis-headed, cocksucking piece of shit!" The Noveno Espada snarled under her breath, giving Palkia one of the most vicious death glares that anyone could get from her.

' _Oh I am SO going to KILL both this motherfucker AND his useless baby brother!_ ' Mmillidorrnnaa thought angrily as she clenched her teeth tightly, a low snarl emitting from her lips.

Alyssa, upon hearing this felt half-admired/half-insulted. While a part of her wanted to admit that the love that Palkia had for his brother as very sweet and admirable. But at the same token, Alyssa HATED being called a coward, but choose not to call Palkia out on what he said.

' _This stupid dragon God is throwing a fucking hissy fit just because my liege had his "piece of him" beat the ever-loving crap out of his stupid weakling of a brother!'_ Daviorn hissed as a low snarl escaped from his lips.

' _Oh "Lord" Palkia is going to be eating his words by the time we're through with both him and his worthless brother._ ' Nuxlious thought with a wicked smirk on his face as the God glared at Palkia.

Rajik couldn't help but chuckle at this as he smirked at the Spatial Legendary. "The love that you have for your brother is admirable Palkia, that's why you are overestimating his powers and abilities, despite the fact that even HE was weaknesses that even you are aware of and that you refuse to admit. Plus you were able to defeat my dragon, all for the sake of protecting your brother and avenging him."

"Damn right!" Palkia answered as his arm had begun to glow once more. "So send that dragon of yours out all you want Rajik, I'll be MORE than happy to kick the ever-loving crap out of it once again, and as MANY times as I like!"

"You arrogant fool." Rajik said as he shook his head in disappointment. "If you REALLY want to fight me, then I will show you on how outclassed you truly are within the Twilight Palkia."

"I don't care." The Primordial Space Dragon God said as his arm glowed pink. "All I care about is going all El Salvador on your ass!"

Rajik, not really moved by this threat, merely raised a brow. "I see."

"If you, nor any of the Veiled 16, and the Dusk Imperium Empire in general aren't going to stand down willingly, then I have no choice. I will put an end to this plan of yours to reshape all of reality in your image before you even finish starting it!" And with that Palkia disappeared once again, completely masking his Spiritual Energy once again, taking advantage of the fact that Rajik cannot sense Divine Spiritual Energy and thus could NOT sense Palkia or his attacks coming.

However some of the Veiled 16, being Gods and a Demigoddess were able to easily sense Palkia's Godly presence, and his Divine Spiritual Energy, and were all too ready to warn Rajik of the Spatial Legendary's secret attack against him. One hooded masked member who was holding a sketch book on her lap as she was drawing a picture of Palkia and his battle against the green dragon (who the Spatial Legendary had defeated), along with Uxie within his true form had decided to first take the initiative in warning Rajik that Palkia was about to appear behind him, preparing to blast the Espada into oblivion with a Spatial Rend attack.

"Sir he's behind you." Was all the female hooded member said as Palkia was then released from teleportation as he fired a Spatial Rend at both Rajik and his throne, hoping to wipe the Cero Espada from existence.

"I know." Was all Rajik said as a black spherical creature quickly teleported behind him and took the full hit of the attack. The spherical creature was then enveloped within the massive explosion, completely disintegrating it as Palkia quickly teleported once again, this time in front of Rajik, preparing for yet another Spatial Rend attack to throw at the Espada. Rajik shook his head at the Primordial Dragon God's attempt on his life.

"Are you sure you want to do that Palkia?" The Emperor of the Dusk Imperium Empire calmly asked The Spatial Pokémon as the latter was glaring daggers at him, attempting to fire the nearly-charged Spatial Rend at the wicked Espada.

"If condemning you into eternal oblivion is the ONLY way to stop this insane plan of universal domination…" Palkia paused as his Spatial Rend was at 95% completion, and was almost about ready to fire it at the Satan Espada. "Then SO BE IT!"

"Actually Palkia you would be "condemning" your own sister into oblivion if you hit me with that attack of yours." "Rajik" answered as he quickly transformed into a small gray blue, fairy-like creature, and had completely shocked and surprised Palkia greatly as the pink glow had completely disappeared from his arm.

Palkia's wine red eyes widened at shock at the being before him. "N-No it-it can't be?"


	2. Primordial Submission Pt 2

Uxie too was utterly horrified upon seeing the new blue Pixie Sprite before him. "Oh my word!"

This new creature is a small, gray-blue, fairy-like Pokémon. It has two tails that each have a red jewel on them. These are, presumably, two of the jewels which complement the Red Chain. It has a partially cyan face with another red gem encrusted into its forehead. It has a cone-shaped head with elf ear-like protrusions on each side. This creature was none other than Azelf, who was the twin sister of Uxie and Mespirit, and the younger sister of Palkia, and a part of the lake trio of the Sinnoh and Latin Pantheons. Azelf is the Creator Primordial Goddess of Willpower in all of existence. Azelf's eyes were both completely closed as she was being hung on a cross in a crucifixion-like manner. The top of the cross has a 10-eyed dragon head on the top of it, the dragon head has a demonic appearance with 16 blades protruding out from its body. Many scratch and blood-covered marks were upon the Sprite Goddess's body as it had appeared that Azelf had been completely subjected to cold-blooded torture, with several electricity surging around his body, also indicating that Azelf had been subjugated to super painful electrocution. A nail was also embodied into Azelf's chest, which had stabbed her through the heart as her chest was bleeding immensely and had completely restricted all of her powers.

The Goddess of Willpower had been subjected to cold-blooded torture, which was extremely painful and daunting for the small Legendary.

And Uxie and Palkia were both completely shocked and utterly horrified to see their sister in the state that she is.

Both Uxie and Palkia in unison: AZELF!

"Oh my God this is better than friggin cable!" Mmillidorrnnaa laughed as she was enjoying the dilemma that these "all-powerful" rulers of reality were going through. The evil Goddess then turned her head to face Hisako, who looked back at her with the same sadistic grin on her face. "Am I right Qufang?"

"You said it Mimi." Hisako nodded as she looked at both Palkia and Uxie, licking her lips like a snake. "Besides I REALLY can't wait to see these "Almighty" Divine douchebags go nuts once they hear about the tortures that we have inflected upon their "sister"." Hisako then laughed evilly and wickedly as she was absolutely enjoying the looks of horror and shock upon the faces of Palkia and Uxie.

Uxie floated up to Azelf and had attempted to remove the nails that had been pinning her to the crucifixion, but to no avail. "Azelf! AZELF! Please wake up! PLEASE BE ALRIGHT!" Uxie shouted as tears were beginning to form on his face.

"Dear God Azelf, what the hell did they do to you?" Palkia asked himself as the look of shock and horror that was previously on his face was then quickly replaced with a look of pure, Unholy, blinded Godly rage and absolute fury. Palkia snarled, beyond super pissed off and a furious look on his face that would give the super-pissed off look that Giratina would possess whenever she was _extremely_ mad a run for its money. Not even Zizzlorrn made Palkia this mad back when he (Zizzlorrn) was evil, minus him killing off Gerald. " **Damn you Rajik! You motherfucker! What the fuck did you DO TO MY SISTER?!** " Palkia shouted/screamed at the very top of his lungs in a voice that was a complete mix of a deep, demonic Godly voice, and his own normal voice. The rage that Palkia felt when he witnessed Zizzlorrn and his Fracciones slaughter the Discipuli people PALED in comparison to the rage that he felt upon seeing his younger sister Azelf crucified, beaten, and tortured.

"That's what I'd like to know myself!" Uxie shouted/screamed as he turned to face Rajik, just as angry as Palkia as he still tried to use his psychic powers to remove the nails out of Azelf's body. "You monster, what have you done to Azelf?!"

A black tornado then appeared out of nowhere and out from that tornado appears a demonic draconic creature with completely pitch black-colored skin appeared before the two legendaries. This creature has a dragon's head, which has three mouths which all three now have a row of sharp, jagged teeth. And it has ten eyes, along with a large, narrow, seventh one located on the top of its head. All of these eyes have black-colored sclera's, dark red, slit irises, along with black pupils. And it has four nostrils, the first set of nostrils being located on its upper snout and its lower snout on the chin area. And it has a two pairs of white-colored ram horns. It also has a long neck, which have numerous, slit, demonic eyes adorning the neck itself. The eyes themselves are the same color as the eyes on its head. And it has a total of 10 arms. Its ten arms all have six fingered, razor-sharp claws. Which all have the same-colored eyes adorning the arms themselves. It also has a three-eyed demonic face located on the center of its chest; the three eyes themselves have slit pupils. The top third narrow eye has a black sclera, a slit dark red iris, along with a black pupil; the left eye has a dark gray sclera, along with a slit black pupil, whereas the right eye has a white-colored sclera, and a dark gray-colored, slit pupil. Along with a giant pair of lips that is contorted into a frown. Also it has 10, draconic, demonic wings. In this form, the wings are pitch black, and are outlined in black, the eyes on his wings are now mouths, and the mouths also have demonic eyes inside of them. It also stood on hind draconic legs, which have slit demonic eyes located on the two kneecaps. There is also a seven-eyed, demonic, male-looking face located on the crotch area, between the legs. And there are 10 demonic-looking, narrow eyes with slit pupils that are the same color as the eyes on its face that are located on the left and right sides of its body. Lastly the twin tails are now armored and are crackling with dark gray electricity. And at the end of said tails are sharp, pointed blades at the end, and just like the rest of its body, there are also eyes that were the exact same color as the eyes on the dragon's body all over the tails.

Uxie was completely and utterly horrified upon seeing the new satanic dragon before both himself and Palkia while all 15 members of the Veiled 16 knew FULL WELL on who this new satanic dragon is. While Palkia on the hand was shocked for a brief moment upon witnessing his new demonic beast, before his temporarily look of shock turned into a vicious glare as a vicious and heavy growl originated deep within his chest and vibrating within his throat, his eyes glowing a bright red as his right arm glowed a bright pink, preparing a powerful Spatial Rend attack against the evil dragon.

"P-Palkia…" Uxie said as he looked at the satanic dragon before him in a mixture of both horror and fear. "Wha-What is that thing?!"

Just then Uxie heard a tapping noise as the Creator God of Knowledge turned his head around to face Alyssa Vaia tapping on the armrest of her throne, as a way for her to "communicate" with the small yellow Legendary. Uxie could understand the mute Espada very well and he knew full well of what she was trying to say to him. Uxie then turned his head back to face Palkia as the elder Legendary kept his vicious glare at the Satan Espada.

"What was that mute chick talking to you about Uxie?!" Palkia asked his younger sibling as his (Palkia's) attention was still COMPELTELY on the satanic dragon before both him and Uxie, growing heavily and angrily as his arm was glowing pink, preparing to throw a powerful Spatial Rend at the draconic Espada. Alyssa frowned as she fixated an angry glare at the Spatial Dragon God for him referring to her as a "mute chick". But Palkia didn't even notice, nor for that matter care about the death glare that Alyssa is giving him.

("You better watch your mouth Palkia!") Alyssa snarled threateningly, saying those 6 words in her mind as she gritted her teeth as her Hollow instinct was talking over, trying badly to resist the increasing temptation to shatter the draconic Legendary's mind with her powers, feeling the same anger that she had felt towards Mmillidorrnnaa for talking to both EErriicc and Cclauudiiellee about her disorder of being unable to speak and on how she couldn't argue as a result. However Palkia was still ignoring her as his vicious, death glare was still on Rajik, all but ready to unleash his Divine Wrath against Rajik for harming both his sister and brother. It irked and annoyed the silent female Arrancar on how some of these Gods can just dismiss her like she was some mindless woman who people think that they can just easily boss around and treat her like some mindless woman just because of her disorder of being unable to speak. She fully understood on why Rajik hated Gods so much, their arrogance and their way of thinking that they can treat beings that are lesser than them like dirt and boss them around and dismiss them as nothing. Thinking that they have the power to do whatever they please to all of reality and beings who are under their thumb. It sickened Alyssa to the point where she honestly wished that all of the Gods could be wiped out of existence. In fact, she was EAGER to help Rajik out with his goal of creating a new universe from ALL of the multiverses in existence, (which includes The First Realm, The Hall of Origin, The Universe of Creation, and Zeme) which would be a universe completely receded from Primordial rule and from the control of the Gods, in which the Gods would have NO power to control that universe and all of the lesser beings within it.

However, Alyssa then remembered her best friend Ddarrlaattiaa, who was a Goddess and a very kind one at that and immediately regretted her anger and frustration towards Deity-kind. She also remembered Cclauudiiellee, EErriicc, and their Godling daughter EErriicc, who were Gods that have all been wronged by Godly Society. That is when Alyssa completely and truly remembered that not ALL Gods are bad, it's just Gods like Palkia, Uxie, and their siblings that (in Alyssa's eyes) give Deities like Ddarrlaattiaa a bad name.

("I was mistaken.") Alyssa thought to herself as a soft smile graced her lips as she placed her hand on her chest. ("Not all Deities are arrogant, pompous fools like Palkia and his beloved foolish brother Uxie. It's just Gods like THEM who give Gods like my dear friend Ddarrlaattiaa a bad name.") Alyssa then gave Palkia a death glare. ("I will NOT let you get to me you wretched Space God!) The silent Arrancar said with determination. ("You or your brother both!"). Even though Palkia didn't appear to be listening to her, nor was Uxie for that matter. Instead the two Universal Legends were both focused an Rajik and speaking to each other.

Uxie had heard very one of Alyssa's thoughts about both him, Palkia, and the Deity race in general, but he choose not to focus on them and had decided to answer Palkia's question towards him quickly. "She was just telling me that that that thing… the abomination before us, that's Rajik in his Tercera Etapa (Third Stage) form!" Uxie answered, fear ridden all over his face as Palkia's eyes widened with brief shock before an angry glare graced his face once more.

"Why am I not surprised that the "The Dragon of Revelation" decided to show his "true" form to us." Palkia said as the twin pink pearls on his shoulders had begun to glow pink. " **So tell me something "Satan" what did you do to Azelf?!** "

" **Simple.** " Rajik answered, his voice now speaking with a blend/fusion between his original voice, and an unholy, Satanic, demonic, nightmare-inducing voice, along with a plethora of numerous baby, child, adult, and elderly voices which all spoke in some unholy chorus and echoing from the darkest corners of the world. " **When Azelf caught wind of our plan to remake the multiverse, she attempted to fight and stop us all by herself; thinking that she alone will be more than enough to defeat ALL of us just because she is a Primordial Goddess, and in a foolish attempt by that wretch Arceus in order to prove that ALL of you Primordials are our betters.** "

Palkia and Uxie glared daggers at Rajik as the demonic Arrancar continued on with his explanation, despite the fear that Uxie had earlier upon witnessing Rajik in his new form, it completely evaporated now as The Primordial God of Knowledge was now being brave, wanting to take down Rajik and the Veiled 16 and rescue his sister Azelf from Rajik's clutches as he still attempted to remove the nails from the Sprite Goddess's body.

" **The SHEER ARROGANCE that you Gods, especially the arrogance that you Primordials constantly show and exhibit day in and day out SICKENS ME!** " Rajik hissed as he shook his draconic head in complete and utter disappointment. " **You all think that just because you all rule and control all of reality, and that existence itself is at your whims that that makes you fully and truly unstoppable… HAH! Don't make me laugh!** " Rajik scoffed as he turned his attention to Uxie. " **Uxie… both you and your two foolish brothers, as well as the REST of your siblings, mainly Dialga, Giratina, and Almighty Grandmother Fate are perfect examples of the limitations and ARROGANCE that you Gods exhibit and show day in and day out. And you have recently learned as of today that NONE of you Primordials are truly invincible, and that the lot of you can be defeated just like everyone else. Azelf had attempted to strip me and the rest of the Veiled 16 of our Willpower, which WOULD have worked if we were in the normal dimension, but within the Twilight, her powers were reduced immensely, just like what had happened to you Uxie, and you as well Palkia. The same thing would've also happened to your other two sisters Mespirit and Mew. But the only reason on why it didn't affect you that badly Palkia, is because you completely DWARF both of your siblings in power, that's why you were still able to retain the majority of your Divine powers. The same can also be said for the other two members of the Creation Trio, Dialga and Giratina, who are your "Sisters** ". **And your brother Arceus Jr. as well as your Father Arceus Sr.** "

Palkia's Spatial Rend was slowly nearing completion as the Space Dragon God, clenched his sharp teeth together, snarling as he was NOT liking what he was hearing. "Shut up and get to the point **Rajik!** "

"I agree Rajik tell us what you did to our sister!" Uxie shouted as he prepared to attack Rajik as well with a full-powered Psyshock while trying to remove the nails from Azelf's body. His fear of Rajik completely and utterly gone as his new-found bravery now took over and dominated his personality.

" **Very well then you fools!** " Rajik said as he snapped his clawed fingers, and just like that Azelf was released from the cross that she was crucified on and the nail that was embodied into her chest/heart was ripped out and disappeared from sight, much to Uxie's shock. Rajik then apported the unconscious Primordial Deity in one of his upper clawed hands as his clawed fingers tightened around Azelf's body, which only served to piss both Palkia and Uxie off even further as both Legendaries had murderous looks upon their faces, seeing their sibling being treated so harshly by the wicked Espada, especially Palkia, who's rage was beginning to reach its peak. " **After Azelf discovered that her powers were neutralized within The Twilight Realm, just like what had happened to you Uxie, we all took Azelf by surprise and binded both her and her powers and crucified her and Gin, Tterrniionn, and Hadas tortured her, as a way to show you Primordials that even THEY CANNOT stop us! NO-ONE, not El Ultima de Union Mascara, not the Soul Society, and especially not you Primordials. The utter failure of both Azelf and Uxie is proof that even you Primordials cannot STOP US!** " Rajik then turned his head to look at Palkia, whose glare again looked absolutely murderous. " **So Palkia tell me, how FOOLISH do you and your brother feel now?** "

Palkia ignored the question as his Spatial Rend was nearing completion, but didn't want to fire it out of fear of harming Azelf in the process. " **Rajik, I'm only going to say this ONCE… let… Azelf… GO!** "

"Right now!" Uxie shouted at Rajik as the demonic Arrancar glared at him, with the Knowledge God's Psyshock attack fully charged. Rajik nonetheless decided to comply with both of the Primordial Gods wishes.

" **Very well then.** " Was all Rajik said as he threw Azelf towards both Palkia and Uxie, the latter quickly dispersing his Psyshock attack as he caught his fellow Lake Trio member within his arms as Azelf's wounds began to quickly regenerate and just like that Azelf quickly woke up, breathing heavily as Uxie had hugged her, patting her on his back and shushing her for a bit. As Palkia looked down at his younger siblings, Uxie then released Azelf from the hug as the latter looked at her twin brother, wondering on what was going on here.

"Azelf, Are you alright?!" Uxie asked in complete and utter concern as the Primordial Creator Goddess of Willpower caught her breath and calmed herself down.

"U-Uxie." Azelf said softly as she locked her Amber-colored eyes with Uxie's own closed eyes. Azelf then turned her head to the left as she saw Palkia facing her, looking down at the blue-colored sprite Deity. "Palkia?"

"Azelf." The Spatial Dragon God said as he couldn't help but offer a small smile to his younger sister, his rage at Rajik completely subsiding, if only temporarily. "I'm glad that Rajik didn't hurt you any further."

"So am I." Azelf replied back. She then turned his head to face Uxie. "So what happened?"

"Father sent me here because he wanted me to come and rescue you, and to have me convince Rajik to stand down from his goal to remake the multiverse in his image, but he sent his dragon to attack me, I couldn't fight back or defend myself because…"

"Your powers were restricted, just like mine were." Azelf injected, finishing Uxie's explanation for him as the Primordial God of Knowledge nodded his head in agreement. Azelf then turned her head to face Palkia as the Space Dragon looked back at her. "Were you affected too Palkia?"

"Yes I was." The God of Space answered as he nodded his head at the blue Sprite Goddess. "But my powers were only restricted by 50%, not as much as either you or Uxie."

"That explains on why Palkia was able to defeat that demon dragon that had attacked me." Uxie explained as he glared daggers at the draconic Cero Espada. "Palkia is a LOT stronger than both you and I Azelf, so his powers were only restricted by half as opposed to fully like you and I were. And if either Mew or Mespirit were here, they would've suffered the same thing that you and I have suffered from."

"I don't know on how Rajik was able to find a way to suppress our powers, but whatever it is we will find a way to overcome it, and we WILL out a stop to the plans of the Dusk Imperium." Azelf said in a determined tone of voice as she balled her tiny paws into fists.

"I agree." Uxie nodded his head in total agreement as he looked at his sister, taking her paws into his own paws as she looked at him, eye to eye and was blushing as she looked at her brother. "Although my intelligence has also been blocked and suppressed within this dimension, but I promise you this Azelf, sooner or later I WILL figure out a way to disable whatever within this dimension is restricting our powers."

Azelf softly smiled at Uxie as he said this. "I know you will Uxie, I-"

"Ohhhhh Like that's gonna happen!" Mmillidorrnnaa muttered sarcastically, interrupting Azelf as the Primordial Sprite Goddess let go of her brother's paws as she turned to face the Life and Infamy Goddess with an incensed look on her face, snarling at her, completely ignoring her twin brother Uxie telling her not to focus on Mmillidorrnnaa and let the evil Goddess of Life and Infamy get to her. "Seriously Uxie you are so damn predictable it's not even funny. You think that your "pwecious whittle omniscience" will be more than enough to save your asses? No! Your so-called status as the Creator of Knowledge is actually just a way for you to brag about the MASSIVE elephant-sized balls that you truly have because of the fact that you are a Primordial God. But you really don't HAVE any balls so I actually find the fact of you having MASSIVE elephant-sized balls to be ironic."

Azelf growled loudly, she did not appreciate this disrespectful Goddess disrespecting her brother like that and she so wanted to put Mmillidorrnnaa in her place. "Shut up!"

"Aww, did I disrespect your precious twin brother, A.K.A. your gay incestuous boyfriend?!" Mmillidorrnnaa cooed as she placed her hand over her chest in a mockingly way. "Well guess what Ass-elf it's true so get over it! Your "brother" is an arrogant, sightless, douchebag who just likes to brag about on how much he is "smarter" than everyone around him, but Rajik proved him wrong today by having his dragon shove that MASSIVE Ego of his down his asshole… and would've continued to do so if Pearlzilla over here didn't show up and fuck up the amazing show of gay incestuous lover getting the utter crap kicked out of him. Oh! And before that you also tried to stop us as well, but you FAILED miserably, just like Uxie. Plus the only REAL reason on why both you and Uxie "care about" each other so much is because you two, being incestuous lovers just want to go ahead and fuck each other, or have a Legendary three-way, which includes your annoying Emotional "sister" Mespir-nobody gives a fuck about her or her shitty name. So do yourself a favor Ass-elf and get a fucking room."

Azelf was about to continue to shout at the evil Goddess, who was laughing evilly and mockingly at Azelf's plight until Palkia called out to her.

"Azelf don't she's not worth it." Palkia said as the Willpower Legendary turned her head to face the God of Space with an upset look on her face as Uxie was giving her a shoulder rub in an attempt to calm her down. "Mmillidorrnnaa is just trying to get under your skin in a half-assed attempt to provoke you, don't give her that satisfaction."

Azelf was breathing heavily, trying to calm herself down as she looked up at her older brother. "But she-"

"I know that she is trying to disrespect both us and our friends, because of the fact that she is an evil bitch who has no regard or respect for anyone but herself, anyone who is not her, and is a fucking bully who picks on people weaker than her and people whom she deems to be inferior and "lesser" than herself, like Lliilliiaatthhiiaa for example, Mmillidorrnnaa has ALWAYS hated Lliilliiaatthhiiaa just because the latter's ONLY "crime" is to be herself, but the "Almighty" bitch Goddess Mmillidorrnnaa can't accept that and instead ALWAYS picks on Lliilliiaatthhiiaa ALL just because Lliilliiaatthhiiaa exists, and isn't her and annoys her, and is "lesser" than her." Palkia explained as he cut Azelf off as the Primordial Dragon God continued on with his explanation, which both Uxie and Azelf COMPLETELY agree with. (" _Then again Mmillidorrnnaa is just jealous that Lliilliiaatthhiiaa is much prettier than her and is BETTER than her in every way shape, or form, and is ACTUALLY likable."_ ) Palkia thought to himself as he cupped his chin with his claw as he pondered to himself. He then snapped himself out of his own thoughts as he turned to look at Azelf, speaking to her once more. "Azelf do you remember what Dialga told you before you came here?"

"Yes I do." The Creator Goddess of Willpower answered, remembering the Temporal Dragon Goddess's advice about some of the Veiled 16 members, especially both Hisako and Mmillidorrnnaa.

"Dialga told myself, you, and Uxie not to let any of these bastards get to us, because that's just what they want, to piss us off just for their own satisfaction, don't GIVE them that satisfaction."

"Palkia's right Azelf." Uxie agreed as the Knowledge Legendary nodded his head in agreement at the Spatial Dragon God's words as Azelf quickly turned around to face him (Uxie), which took Uxie's hands/paws off of her shoulders. "We need to focus on Rajik, not Mmillidorrnnaa, or the rest of Rajik's other cronies, we will deal with them later."

"Okay." Azelf said as she nodded her head in agreement with her two brothers, calming herself down as she sheepishly smiled at Uxie. "I'm sorry I ignored you Uxie, I just lost my temper because of Mmillidorrnnaa and her bitchy attitude and personality."

"Don't worry about it Azelf." Uxie assured as he gave his sister a hug. Azelf bushed as an uncertain look was on her face, but she complied nonetheless by hugging Uxie back with a soft smile on her face. Palkia looked down at Azelf and Uxie with a soft look on his face as he decided to speak up again to Azelf.

"Azelf look I know it's hard because of the fact that our powers are repressed within this dimension and that's why these arrogant bastards are boasting that they are better than us and can make any snide comments that they want towards us since we can't simply wipe them from existence." Palkia explained as he glared at Rajik who simply glared at him right back. "But we CAN'T let that stop us from defeating them right here and now."

Azelf smirked as she listened to her older brother's speech. "Okay then Palkia, let's find a way to defeat Rajik, and stop his goals for multiversal domination." Azelf then turned her head to face Uxie, giving the God of knowledge a confident and comforting smile that will assure one that Azelf has/had achieved victory over her opponents. "Uxie don't worry, we WILL find a way to take down the Dusk Imperium, just like on how we helped Ash and his friends take down both Cyrus and Team Galactic and set Palkia and Dialga free."

Uxie nodded in agreement as he smiled at his sister. "Okay Azelf."

"Azelf I

It took every bit of willpower to prevent Mmillidorrnnaa from laughing at the three Universal Legends and their so-called "determination". These three idiots honestly think that the Dusk Imperium is ANTHING like Team Galactic? She could not wait to see those hopeful looks on their stupid arrogant faces disappear. These stupid Primordial Gods are in for a RUDE awakening.

Rajik, upon hearing Azelf indirectly compare him to Team Galactic and that arrogant fool Cyrus had begun to chuckle quietly, before a deep, full-blown, nightmare inducing, Satanic, demonic laugh erupted from his second mouth. All three Primordial Deities looked at the Satanic Dragon Espada.

" **It appears that the foolishness of you Gods continues to shine through.** " Rajik sneered as his two mouths contorted into a wicked grin. " **Putting us on the same level as that arrogant fool Cyrus and his pathetic organization is like comparing kings to a pile of filthy, shit-eating maggots.** " Rajik then instantly appeared in front of Palkia and raised his ten, red-colored claws high up in the air and brought them down in an attempt to slice the Spatial Pokémon into pieces. However Palkia quickly prepared a dragon claw attack to counter attack against Rajik's attack. The two dragons clashed violently against each other as Palkia began to explain the many reason on why Rajik was "just" like Cyrus and the rest of Team Galactic. Rajik had begun to laugh hysterically upon hearing Palkia's claims of him and the rest of the Veiled 16 being an Omnicidal manic just like the man who had tried to use the Primordial Creator Gods of Time and Space to create a new universe.

" **You foolish God! You DARE compare us to that foolish whelp?!** " Rajik sneered at the Spatial Pokémon, throwing a punch at him, but Palkia easily caught it within his own hand. " **Unlike that imbecile who had attempted to use both you and your sister in a pathetic attempt to reshape reality in his own image, we shall set free the Tenebrarum Deos in order to aid us in create a new multiverse. The blood that they have spilt is NOTHING compared to the blood that we will spill, a small price to pay for creating the ultimate paradise.** "

"So you intend to wipe out billions of innocent lives… people who have done nothing WRONG to you, ALL FOR THE SAKE OF UNIVERSAL DOMINATION?!" Palkia shouted as his two arms glowed in a pink color, preparing a double Spatial Rend attack to be fired at Rajik.

" **That's right Palkia.** " Rajik said as his two mouths twisted into a wicked and depraved double grin. " **I have accepted my place in the universe Eons ago, and I have learned that in order to achieve true paradise, you must make some sacrifices. You should know that law better than anyone Palkia.** "

Palkia said nothing as he continued to listen to the Cero Espada's speech while charging up his double Spatial Rend within both of his arms. Rajik then grabbed Palkia by his waist with his two upper arms.

" **You are over several hundred Yoctillions of years old Palkia, you alongside your brothers and sisters and cousins and your Father and your Uncle KNOW the laws of this universe inside and out, so you should understand full well on how sacrifice WORKS!** " Rajik shouted as he threw the Draconic Deity against his throne, which caused it to collapse upon Palkia. However the Primordial Dragon God quickly stood up as he shook the rock and rubble from the remains of Rajik's destroyed from his back, contorting his mouth into an angry snarl, his fangs/sharp teeth clenched together as he glared viciously at the Satanic Espada. Rajik charged at Palkia, his claws raised up high in the air with the intent to rip him (Palkia) into pieces, but the Spatial member of the Creation Trio quickly fired his twin Spatial Rends at the Cero Espada, which exploded on contact once they hit Rajik. Both Uxie and Azelf teleported behind Palkia as the two younger Primordial Gods looked up their elder brother, who briefly turned his head to face them.

"Uxie, Azelf, stay behind me!" Palkia ordered as he turned his head to face Rajik as the Satanic draconic Espada walked from the smoke glaring at the three Primordial Sinnoh Legendaries with sneer on his face. "Unlike me both of your powers have been neutralized greatly by whatever affects that this dimension placed on us, so you two are currently powerless of the moment. I on the hand still have the majority of my Divine powers at my disposal so I'll be able to hold off both Rajik and his dragon for much much longer."

"But Palkia we want to help you! We can't let you take on this demonic bastard alone!" Azelf cried out as she argued with Palkia but the Space Dragon shook his head.

"No Azelf!" Palkia exclaimed in a no-nonsene as he frowned at the Creator Goddess of Willpower. "I truly appreciate that both you and Uxie are willing to help me fight against Rajik, but I told you that both you and Uxie are absolutely powerless within this realm! And in the current state that you two are in none of your attacks can even hurt Rajik, much less the other members of the Veiled 16, the only thing you would be doing is getting in the way! I can't afford to protect the two of you while fighting Rajik at the same time!"

"Palkia's right Azelf." Uxie said, placing a hand upon the Willpower Pokémon's shoulder. "You and I can't do anything right now; Palkia is our only chance against these monsters and Demon Gods, I don't like Palkia fighting alone against the Devil who viciously attacked me with his dragon, and who subjected you to cold-blooded torture. But he is the only one who can stand up to Rajik."

Azelf sighed in defeat as she finally grasped the truthful concept behind both Uxie and Palkia's words. "Alright." Azelf then turned her head to face Palkia. "Kick his ass Palkia, and avenge Uxie and I."

Palkia smirked as he gave both Azelf and Uxie a thumbs up. "Don't worry guys (Palkia's eyes glowed a bright shade of red as both Uxie and Azelf were enveloped and surrounded by two spatial spheres, in an attempt to protect the two Lake Trio members from the rest of the Veiled 16. Palkia then turned his head to face Rajik.) I'll make sure this bastard pays for all of the people he and his cronies have hurt and will hurt in the future if I don't stop him and the Veiled 16."

The two younger Sinnoh Legends nodded at their elder sibling. "Be careful Palkia, you know what Rajik is capable of and you KNOW on how dangerous he is, and Father knows what tricks he might have up his sleeves. And Unlike Zizzlorrn, Rajik is MUCH MUCH more powerful, so he won't be that easy to defeat like Zizzlorrn was."

"I know." Palkia said as his pearls began to glow pink once more. "And unlike Zizzlorrn, who changed his ways and repented for his sins not to long after I defeated him, Rajik is pure evil, and an unrepentant bastard who will never change, and I have to deal with him as such."

"Right." Azelf agreed as she nodded her head in complete and total agreement. "Good luck Palkia, and be careful."

"I will Azelf, don't worry." Palkia assured as he prepared to face off against Rajik Marrdarra Fisher. "I will finish this bastard right now."

Rajik on the other had heard the entire conversation that Palkia, Uxie, and Azelf had with each other, and had laughed loudly with his second mouth; his laugh was a deep, unsettling laugh that had sound like millions of other people were laughing as well, such as devils themselves.

" **You HONESTLY think that I am like that fool Zizzlorrn?** " Rajik laughed as he fixated a glare at Palkia. " **You insult me Palkia! Putting me on the same level as Zizzlorrn is like comparing a king to an insolent, uneducated ant.** "

"I agree Rajik I shouldn't put you on the same level as Zizzlorrn, because if I keep doing that, then I'd be insulting him!" Palkia said as he pointed a claw at Rajik. "Unlike you Zizzlorrn long atoned for what he had done to the Discipuli people all those centuries ago after I indirectly showed him the error of his ways through the battle that I had with him. But if you had done any of the depraved crap that he did back then, you would never have changed a shade over it!"

" **I'm not going to bother explaining to you on how wrong you are Palkia.** " Rajik said as he shook his head before he looked at the Spatial Dragon God once more. " **But I would just LOVE to see you try and stop me you arrogant fool!** "

"The only things that went into my ears Rajik, is that you die, very VERY painfully." Palkia said as his right arm glowed pink once more, snarling at the Cero Espada.

"Le Gasp! Palkia has ears?!" Mmillidorrnnaa gasped in a sarcastic manner as she placed a hand on her chest, before a sarcastic smirk graced her lips. "It's kind of like on how Uxie, Ass-elf, and Mespir-nobody gives a fuck on what her name is have noses, which they don't. But then again they would look even uglier than they already are if they actually HAD noses." A barely-suppressed giggle than escaped from Mmillidorrnnaa's lips, as she envisioned Palkia having huge ears, and Uxie, Azelf, and Mespirit having long, big, ugly noses. "In swear to God I crack myself up." Mmillidorrnnaa then began to hold back a stifled barely-suppressed laugh.

" **Very well then Palkia, we will fight!** " Rajik said as black-colored Reiatsu began to envelop the Espada's body, all of the eyes on his body glaring at Palkia intensely as the God of Space's Spatial Rend was nearing completion. " **I am going to take the honor and pleasure of bring your disemboweled corpse back to Arceus and God Almighty themselves.** "

"Like Hell!" Palkia snarled as he threw the Spatial Rend off of his arm and sent it at Rajik, who brought his hands up and gripped into the Spatial Rend as sent him off of the throne room and flying across the twilight realm itself. Palkia's two wings spread apart as he gave chase to Rajik as he was being blown back by the Spatial Rend itself, charging up yet another Spatial Rend in order to fire it at the wicked Espada. Rajik easily ripped the Spatial Rend in half as its two pieces were sent crashing into two different places. Rajik didn't pay attention to the twin attacks as he then saw Palkia charging towards him, firing the second Spatial Rend attack at him. The Spatial Rend then collided with Rajik as it exploded upon the Espada.

All of the Veiled 16 watched the battle between Palkia and Rajik, along with Azelf and Uxie, who were still within the Spatial Orbs that Palkia had placed them in. Both members of the Lake Trio had hoped that their older brother would come out of the battle the victor.

"Damn it!" Azelf snarled as she balded her paws into a fist while gritting her teeth very tightly. "Uxie, I hate the fact that you and I can't help out our brother against that Demon!"

"So do I Azelf." Uxie said as he turned away from his sister just to watch the battle between the Emperor of the Dusk Imperium and the Primordial Creator God of Space.

Just then a blue-colored glow filled the entire room and the next thing a giant, dark blue-colored, four-legged dragon about the same height as Palkia with a chest diamond on her chest appeared as she landed on the ground with a giant THUD! This new draconic creature is known as Dialga, who is also another member of the Creation Trio alongside her siblings Palkia and Giratina, and is The Primordial Creator Goddess of Time alongside both Chronos and Father Time. Dialga is a dark blue sauropod-like Pokémon with some gray metallic portions, such as her chestplate, which has a diamond in the center. She also has various light blue stripes. She has a fin-like structure on her back and a crest on her head, resembling a dinosaur (even though she's actually a dragon). Dialga also has two horns on top of her head, two fang-like horns around her mouth, and three spines on the back of her neck. She has three claws on each foot of the same metallic looks as her chestplate.

"Oh great just what we need, more fucking Gods showing up!" Hisako grumbled as she had a pissed off look on her face, glaring at the Temporal Creator Goddess with an incensed look on her face. "First the two little half-pint sprites, then the pearly draconic cocksucker battling the boss, and now this… fucking, alien-esque dragon/dinosaur abomination thingy!"

Dialga, ignoring Hisako's quips and insults about both her and her siblings, looked down at her younger siblings, Uxie and Azelf. And seeing them surround in two, impenetrable spatial spheres, slightly smiled as she was impressed by what her brother, happy that Palkia wasn't stupid enough to leave both Uxie and Azelf unprotected due to the fact that both members of the Lake Trio have their powers completely blocked out within this realm. In fact Dialga could feel half of her Divine Temporal Powers disappearing, but thankfully due to the fact that she is just as powerful as Palkia, she wasn't affected that much like Uxie and Azelf were, so she could STILL use.

"I am just glad that Palkia wasn't stupid enough to leave the two of you unprotected." Dialga said with her steel, deep, mature voice as she looked down at the two Sprite Gods, who are her younger brother and sister. "The only reason on I arrived here is because I figured that you two needed protection in case any of these monsters somehow found a way to disperse the spheres that Palkia had placed around you two."

And with that Dialga teleported both herself, Azelf, and Uxie away from the throne area of the Veiled 16 and somewhere within the dimension of the twilight. Away from the Veiled 16 and away from the battle between Palkia and Rajik.

"Dialga." Azelf said as her older sister turned her head to face her. "I don't think that these Spatial Spheres that Palkia had placed us in won't break, no matter what any the Veiled 16 try. Plus Palkia will need your help against Rajik."

Dialga shook her head at Azelf telling her that she needed to aid her twin brother against the Satan Espada. "No Azelf, if I could help out Palkia against Rajik I would while guarding both you and Uxie, but our ability of omnipresence has also been restricted within this dimension, so sadly I cannot help our brother against the devil Espada. And plus I need to protect both you and Uxie in case any of the Veiled 16 tried anything."

"Oh I see." Azelf replied solemnly as she nodded her head in understanding. "But I wish that both of my and Uxie's powers weren't completely restricted within this damn dimension so that I would strip that Satanic bastard of his will and turn him into stone and smash him into thousands of pieces!" Uxie placed a comforting hand on his twin sister's shoulder while looking at her with sympathy. Azelf then turned to face the Creator God of Knowledge. "And Uxie you could've easily have wiped Rajik and the other members of the Veiled 16 of their intelligence by opening your eyes to them if again it weren't for this DAMN dimension! Damn it I HATE feeling powerless!"

Uxie looked at the Creator Goddess of Willpower and pulled the blue sprite into a comforting hug. Azelf blushed as she felt her brother wrap her arms around her waist.

"Just calm down sister." Uxie assured as he held his fellow Lake Trio member within his arms. "It's hard I know feeling weak, but we will get out of this mess, and hopefully defeat Rajik and the rest of the Veiled 16, somehow." 

"I know Uxie." Azelf said as she hugged Uxie back by wrapping her arms around his neck. Azelf frowned as she looked at the scratch marks upon Uxie's stomach and now had a sympathetic look on her face. "Uxie how did you get those bite marks upon your stomach?"

Rajik's dragon." The Primordial God of Knowledge answered as Azelf had a sympathetic look upon her face. Uxie then explained to Azelf on what Rajik's "inner piece of him did to him (Uxie) feeling sorry for what her twin brother had gone through. "Uxie I am so sorry."

"For what?"

"For what that rotten bastard, his stupid dragon, and his fucking cronies had done to you." 

"It's alright Azelf." Uxie said as he held his sister tighter. "Palkia had thankfully come to my rescue and avenged me by defeating Rajik's creature, so it's all good."

Azelf turned her head to face Uxie with a smile on her face. "I know he did, and I am glad he did." Uxie nodded back at her as both of the Primordial Sprite Gods turned their head to watch the battle between Palkia and Rajik. "Plus… (Uxie turned his to face Azelf once more as the Primordial sprite Goddess looked at him with a sly smile and look on her face) I'm sure that Palkia will find a way to kick Rajik's ass."

"I hope so too Azelf." Uxie said as felt Azelf place her head upon his shoulder and hug her brother tighter. "I hope so too." Uxie then opened his eyes, which appear to possess a ripple-pattern on his eyes that spreads over his pupils. Azelf noticed that Uxie had opened up his eyes and couldn't help but giggle softly.

"What's so funny?" Uxie asked as both he and Azelf let go of each other as the Goddess of Willpower smiled cutely at the God of Knowledge, which made the latter Legendary Pokémon feel all tingly inside.

"I haven't seen you with both of your eyes open in a friggin while, not since you, me, and Mespirit were all hatched from our egg all of Yoctillions of years ago." Azelf answered as she placed both of her paws on her brother's cheeks, before a sly smile graced her face. "And I thought that you already knew on what would make me giggle; after all you ARE the God of knowledge aren't you?"

"Yes I am." Uxie answered as a chuckle escaped from his lips. The God of Knowledge then tuned his head to face his sister. "But let's blame this dimension for the massive loss of my knowledge and powers."

Azelf's assuring smile was still on her face as she whispered into Uxie's ear. "I know." Azelf then held her brother's hands in hers' as her smile never left her face. "But trust me Uxie, both Palkia and Giratina, they WILL find a way to beat Rajik and the Veiled 16, and take down the Dusk Imperium empire (turns to face Dialga) isn't that right Dialga?"

The Temporal Dragon Goddess glanced at her younger sister of a nod on her face "That's right Azelf."

Uxie looked at Dialga, who looked at him right back. "Are you sure that Palkia will be able to handle Rajik all by himself? Since Rajik, in his Tercera Etapa form had become just as powerful as Palkia, and we are fighting within his domain, where here he has the upper edge."

"Don't worry Uxie." Dialga assured as she turned her head to face the battle that was commencing. "Our elder "sister" is going to back him up, she is on her way right now as we speak."

"Giratina." Azelf said with nod on her face as she realized that Dialga was talking about the Primordial Creator Goddess of Antimatter/Dimensions/Death. "I that case I hope both Palkia and Giratina make Rajik pay for what he did to us."

"They will Azelf, they will." Dialga assured as she nodded at the small Primordial Creator Goddess of Willpower.

"I hope that Palkia and Giratina will be alright, and that Rajik won't try anything against them." Uxie said with worry in his voice before Azelf telekinetically turned Uxie around to face her as the sprite Goddess had a slight frown on her face.

"Uxie don't worry." Azelf assured as she took Uxie's hands in hers. "Palkia and Giratina WILL defeat Rajik and the Veiled 16." The Goddess of Willpower sighed as she continued to speak to her brother. "Look I know that you are still shaken up over what happened with Rajik did to you when his dragon…" Azelf gritted her teeth as she remembered all of the pain and torture that certain members of the Vanguard, Gin, Rraavviieell, Ddarrthhsseiidd, and Grravveellttinna inflected upon her. And now she learned upon what Rajik had done to her brother Uxie, it made her even angrier. Azelf REALLY wanted to make Rajik and The Dusk Imperium pay for what they had done to both her and her brother Uxie. She was glad that Palkia had rescued Uxie and avenged him by kicking the snot out of the beast that had ruthlessly and viciously attacked Uxie, and now both Palkia and Giratina were going to defeat Rajik, the Veiled 16, and put an end to The Dusk Imperium's plans to reshape every reality into a twisted universe where villains will be able to get away with whatever crime they commit. And free the most dangerous, feared and evil Gods within the Latin Pantheon, the Tenebrarum Deos.

Azelf took a deep breath as she calmed herself down, before she spoke to Uxie once more, looking into her twin brother's eyes, a soft assuring smile graced her face once more. "But it's going to be okay, because even though we have all of our powers restricted here, we have Dialga, Palkia, and Giratina to back us up, plus…" Azelf then pulled Uxie into a comforting hug. "Knowing on how powerful our older siblings are, I know that they can easily handle Rajik and kick his ass, just have faith in them." The two Legendaries then let go of each other as Azelf smiled softly at Uxie, which made the latter Legendary feel tingly. "Got it?"

Uxie couldn't help but smile and chuckle as he saw the confident attitude within his sister. He always liked the confident attitude that his sister had; being the Primordial Goddess of Willpower, Azelf is the bravest, confident, and the most courageous of The Lake Trio. "Alright Azelf, I'll try not to worry so much."

"Glad to hear it." Azelf said as she wrapped her arms around Uxie's neck, resting her head on his shoulder as her eyes were closed and a soft smile was on her face as she moaned softly. Uxie wrapped his arms around Azelf's waist. Uxie felt Azelf wrap her twin tails around his. "Just relax and have faith in our older brother and sister, okay?" Azelf said in a soft tone of voice as her soft smile still continued to grace her lips/face.

"Alright Azelf." Uxie softly said as he turned to his head to face Dialga, who smiled at both him and Azelf.

"Azelf is right Uxie." Dialga said as she turned her head to face Uxie as she watched Azelf make herself comfortable in the arms of her twin brother. "Palkia is just as powerful as I am and Giratina eclipses Palkia and me in power and age. So even if our powers were immensely halved, we can still challenge the Veiled 16 and Rajik, and I am confident that both Palkia and Giratina can take down Rajik, and then the rest of the Veiled 16 will follow."

"I know." Uxie replied as he felt Azelf snuggle her head on his shoulder. "I just hope that they'll be able to resist whatever dirty trick Rajik throws at them."

"They will Uxie, they will, trust me." Dialga assured as the Temporal Dragon Goddess nodded with assurance at the Creator God of Knowledge.

Before turning her attention back to the battle between the Legendary Pokémon and the Primordial Dragon God of Space, Palkia, and the Cero Espada and Emperor of the Dusk Imperium Empire, Rajik Marrdarra Fisher.

 _'Are you so sure that your brother and sister will be able to defeat his Excellency… Dialga?' A voice asked with Dialga's head as the Temporal Dragon Goddess recognized who was speaking to her._ __

 _'Ggiiovvannii.' Dialga thought as a dead serious look graced her face._ __

 _'You seem to have forgotten that we are basked within the realm of the twilight, cut off from the realm of the normal universe. Both Palkia and Giratina's nigh-omnipotent Divine powers have been decreased greatly, which means they cannot use any of them to defeat Rajik. While they still will retain the majority of their Godly powers and abilities, but it won't be enough to defeat Rajik. The same thing goes for you as well Dialga, your nigh-omnipotent temporal powers have been greatly cut off, which means you cannot use any of them to stop us. And like Palkia and Giratina you will still retain the majority of your Divine powers, but they won't be enough.' The God of Creation, Destruction, Reality Warping, and Deals explained to the Temporal Dragon Goddess as the latter frowned at Ggiiovvannii's explanation._ __

 _'Even IF my powers have been greatly halved within this realm of yours Ggiiovvannii, but neither I nor Palkia or Giratina will go down that easily, we WILL find a way to defeat you, Rajik, and the rest of the Veiled 16 and the Dusk Imperium empire and stop your twisted plan of universal domination, so DON'T underestimate us.' Dialga said confidently, not a trace of doubt or fear within the dragon Goddess's steel hard voice._ __

 _'And one more thing, I KNOW that you, Rajik and the rest of the Veiled 16 are all equals within this dimensions, so defeating Rajik won't be enough, once after Rajik has been dealt with, the rest of you are next.'_ _  
_

' _I see.' Ggiiovvannii retorted within Dialga's mind as the Temporal Pokémon awaited to hear his answer. 'Do you really think that defeating us will be that simple?'_

' _No.' Dialga answered as she shook her head. 'I am well aware on what you and the rest of the Veiled 16 of capable of. Dialga then turned her head to face the battle between her brother Palkia and Rajik. 'But we can try anyway; even IF Palkia, Giratina, and I are defeated at least we went down fighting.' Dialga then gained a super stern look upon her face. 'And I swear in my Father and Uncle's name WILL protect my younger brother Uxie and my younger sister Azelf, and I won't let Rajik, nor the rest of you Veiled 16 harm or attempt to harm them anymore.'_

' _I see.' Was all Ggiiovvannii had said within Dialga's mind with complete understanding. 'In that case Dialga, let us watch the battle between his Excellency and your brother, we shall… talk further then.'_

 _Dialga nodded her head in agreement before she mentally replied back to Ggiiovvannii as she witnessed the battle between Rajik and Palkia. 'Indeed we shall Ggiiovvannii, indeed we shall.'_

Rajik opened up his lower mouth as he fired a massive black and dark red Cero from his mouth at Palkia, who quickly teleported out of way as the Cero exploded chaotically within the dark twilight sky. Palkia's teleportation quickly released him as the Space Dragon God quickly threw a well-placed Spatial Rend at the Satanic Espada. Rajik, having somehow seen that attack coming quickly turned around and easily used his 10 claws to rip Palkia's attack into pieces.

" **Predictable.** " Was all that Rajik said with a sneer, just before he quickly saw Palkia fly towards him with two of his claws, along with both of his arms glowing pink. Rajik's 10 claws glowed into a black color as he was more than prepared to anticipate the Spatial Primordial God's attack.

"I'll show you predictable you arrogant bastard!" Palkia roared as he violently clashed against the Cero Espada, claw to claw. Trillions of large and tiny sparks flew across the vicinity as the two titan-like dragons continued to violently clash against each other, neither willing to admit defeat, nor submit to the other. Just then Rajik ruthlessly and violently slashed Palkia across both his long neck and his armored chest with his two right upper claws, which caused massive amounts of blood to explode from the areas of Palkia's body that Rajik had attacked him on. Palkia had also coughed up a fair share of blood as well. But the Space Dragon God was still down from out, in response to Rajik's brutal attack against him, Palkia's right pearl started to glow a very bright pink as his entire right arm followed in glowing pink. Palkia then slashed Rajik across the chest and had cut six of the Espada's arms off. Rajik roared in colossal amounts of pain as blood explode from his body, along with his six clawed arms flying in several different directions.

But Palkia wasn't don't yet however, his tail however glowed an ocean blue color as he prepared for a powerful Aqua Tail move as literal stream of water surround the now glowing tail as well. The Creator Dragon God of Space grinned savagely, with all of his blood-stained sharp teeth showing. As all of Rajik's cut off arms had begun to regenerate, along with all of his wounds, he then began to look up at Palkia, who had a wicked grin on his face. From Rajik's point of view, Palkia was just grinning evilly at him for "no reason" whatsoever. But that was actually a façade, for Palkia is actually planning a "secret" Aqua Tail move against the Espada.

" **Palkia.** " Rajik said as he began to speak to the Almighty Space Creator. " **What are yo-** "

Rajik did not finish that sentence as Palkia instantly teleported in front of the former and had impaled his (Palkia's) tail through the Satanic Arrancar's chest, which had completely shocked the Espada.

" **Wha-What is this?!** " Rajik shouted in disbelief, his three fanged mouths had contorted into a nasty snarl. Just then Palkia painfully punched Rajik below the chin **HARD!** A sickening snap rang out below and Rajik's head had jerked back at an angle that his spine was never intended for. Palkia then released his tail from Rajik's chest as it appeared back to its normal color. Palkia then teleported away from Rajik as the Spatial Legendary had an evil grin on his face.

"Enjoy oblivion Fisher!" Was all Palkia said as he clenched his fists together as Rajik's entire body was then enveloped in a massive pink and ocean blue-colored aquatic spatial explosion?

From their throne room, all of the Veiled 16 were watching the battle between the Legendary Pokémon of Space, and the emperor of the Dusk Imperium.

"Hmph, so Palkia, unlike Uxie and Azelf has shown himself to be strong enough to tangle with his Excellency even WITH the majority of his immense powers greatly reduced within the twilight." Said Ramsey as he cupped his chin thoughtfully. The Cuatro Espada then turned his head to face Dialga watching the battle as well. "And now Palkia's twin sister isn't even going to help him."

"Tch, not like it matters anyway." Nuxlious scoffed as the God turned his head to face Ramsey with a sly grin on his face. "Besides these so-called "almighty rulers of reality" will be dealt with in time, once after I influence a certain "choice" onto them that, while it won't kill them since they are completely immortal, but it'll still "hurt" them badly, heh heh heh."

"Oh I already know that Nuxlious darling." Ramsey said as he crossed his right leg over his left one. "I'm just curious as to see on how you'll go about utilizing your "choice" abilities against one of the strongest Primordial Gods in all of existence."

"Oh I have that figured out lock, stock, and Barrel Ramsey, trust me." Nuxlious answered with a grin on his face. "You'll just have to be patient, that's all."


End file.
